Trzy razy, gdy Derek zostaje wzięty za striptizera i ten jeden raz
by euphoria814
Summary: Alternate Universe, gdzie nie ma wilkołaków, ale za to Derek jest policjantem c:


**Tytuł: Trzy razy, gdy Derek zostaje wzięty za striptizera i ten jeden raz, gdy…**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +15**  
 **Seria Przetartych Kliszy**  
 **Info: uwielbiam Dereka w mundurze… AU!cop… brak wilkołaków… lekkie czytadło...**

 **dla Ew, ponieważ występuje tutaj mundur :D**

* * *

To jego pierwsza zmiana generalnie w Beacon Hills i podczas patrolu zatrzymuje jakiegoś dzieciaka, który – na litość boską – nie chce się zamknąć nawet na chwilę. Cięcia budżetowe doprowadziły do tego, że jest sam, więc nie bardzo nawet wie, co powinien zrobić. Pozwijcie go, ale jest świeżo po szkole, a to jest jego pierwsza zmiana! Do tego nocna! A dzieciak naprawdę ciągle papla, więc Derek zagryza zęby starając się za wszelką cenę nie warknąć czegoś obraźliwego (uczono go, że to może prowadzić do powództwa karnego) i zakuwa zdumionego chłopaka w kajdanki, odczytując mu prawa.  
Dzieciak nie zdążył nawet podać mu prawa jazdy, więc zwraca się do niego 'per proszę pana', gdy pomaga mu wygodnie usadowić się na tylnym siedzeniu radiowozu. Jakimś cudem to działa, bo chłopak chyba pierwszy raz od dziesięciu minut nic nie mówi.  
\- Mój ojciec się wścieknie – zaczyna dzieciak i faktycznie jest przestraszony, ale Derek zna to z autopsji. Teraz dopiero chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swoich czynów. O kilka minut za późno.  
Derek jeszcze upewnia się, że jeep stoi zaparkowany w bezpiecznym miejscu i bez słowa odpala silnik. Po kilku minutach są na komisariacie i wszyscy gapią się na niego jak na kosmitę. Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko, jakby witał starych znajomych i Derek już wie, że zatrzymał miejscowego nicponia. Przynajmniej tyle. Jest nawet zadowolony, dopóki ze swojego biura nie wychodzi szeryf Stilinski i patrzy na niech szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Mogę poznać powód zatrzymania? – pyta jego szef kompletnie zdezorientowany.  
Dzieciak zaczyna wiercić się niespokojnie, ale Derek nie rozluźnia chwytu. Ostatnim czego chciałby, żeby gamoń gdzieś zwiał.  
\- Nieporozumienie – odpowiada za niego chłopak.  
\- Ach tak? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Stilinski.  
Derek odchrząkuje, zwracając uwagę ponownie na siebie.  
\- Zauważyłem, że jedna z lamp w jego samochodzie zaczyna się nadpalać, więc zatrzymałem go, żeby zwrócić mu uwagę – zaczął i poczuł pierwsze rumieńce uderzające mu w policzki. – Odmówił okazania dokumentów i powiedział: cytuję 'jaja sobie robisz?! Wiem, że nie jesteś policjantem, tylko striptizerem'. – Dzieciak wierci się niespokojnie i próbuje ukryć twarz pod czujnym okiem szeryfa. – Oznajmił mi, że zna wszystkich policjantów w tym mieście i żaden nie jest tak dobrze zbudowany. Proponował też coś, co chyba podchodzi pod paragraf dotyczący poszanowania stroju służbowego, a czego wolałbym nie zamieszczać w raporcie. Odparł też, że nie wyjdzie z samochodu, chyba że zamierzamy obaj przenieść się na jego tylne siedzenie. Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale to chyba też była propozycja z seksualnym podtekstem.  
Sekretarka Cindy wygląda jakby miała się właśnie popłakać ze śmiechu, ale z trudem jakoś udało jej się powstrzymać. Szeryf natomiast jest blady jak ściana i kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- To nieporozumienie – zaczyna ponownie chłopak, ale Derek wchodzi mu w słowo.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chyba faktycznie jest tutaj znany, sądzę, że mieliście już z nim kłopoty. – Stilinski mruczy pod nosem coś, co brzmi podejrzanie jak [i]Cały czas[/i], ale Derek ignoruje go. - Dobrze byłoby zadzwonić po jego rodziców – dodaje zmęczonym tonem.  
Na całe szczęście jego zmiana kończy się za godzinę, więc przy dobrych wiatrach nie wróci z powrotem do radiowozu, wypełniając po prostu papiery.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne – odpowiada nagle szeryf i dalej kręci z niedowierzaniem głową. – To mój syn, Stiles – dodaje i Derek czuje, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy.  
\- Widzisz, mówiłem, że znam tutaj wszystkich – wtrąca się dzieciak. – To wszystko wina Scotta. Powiedział, że wynajął striptizera na moje osiemnaste urodziny. Myślałem, że chcą mi zrobić kawał – jęczy dzieciak i szeryf zakrywa twarz dłonią. – Nie stawiałem nawet bardzo oporu, bo myślałem, że mnie właśnie zawozi na tę imprezę niespodziankę i połapałem się dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem komisariat.  
\- Oficerze Hale, czy mógłby pan rozkuć mojego syna? Obiecuję, że nie będzie już pana niepokoił – prosi cicho jego szef i Derekowi prawie wypadają kluczyki z rąk, gdy zdejmuje kajdanki.  
Nie bardzo wie czy przepraszać, ale nie jest to najwyraźniej konieczne, bo Cindy rechocze na całe gardło i nawet szeryfowi unoszą się lekko kąciki ust. Stiles jest zarumieniony ze wstydu, ale rozciera nadgarstki pospiesznie zanim rzuca ojcu dość nieczytelne spojrzenie.  
\- Następnym razem, gdy będziesz zatrudniał policjanta, który ma ciało striptizera, po prostu mnie uprzedź – rzuca jeszcze dzieciak zanim odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

Kiedy po raz drugi widzi niebieskiego jeepa przez chwilę ma ochotę udać, że wcale nie widzi dopalającej się lampy, ale zamyka oczy i robi głębszy wdech, włączając światła na dachu. Samochód przed nim zjeżdża na pobocze, więc z westchnieniem zabiera latarkę i podchodzi do okna.  
Spodziewa się dostrzec roześmianego Stilesa, ale zamiast tego za kierownicą siedzi zdenerwowany brunet.  
\- Dokumenty – mówi z przyzwyczajenia i zaczyna oświetlać tylne siedzenie, bo instynktownie wyczuwa, że coś jest źle.  
I faktycznie spod koca z tyłu wystaje długa kończyna. Po kształcie poznaje, że ktoś musi leżeć tam związany. Brunet też odwraca się do tyłu, widząc jego minę i zanim zdąża nawet otworzyć usta, Derek wyciąga broń z kabury.  
\- Ręce na kierownicę! – krzyczy i widzi jak oczy chłopaka robią się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- To nie tak… - zaczyna dzieciak, ale Derek już otwiera drzwi samochodu i wyciąga – Scotta McCalla, jak zdążył przeczytać na prawie jazdy, na ulicę.  
Wytrenowanym ruchem zakuwa mu dłonie na plecach, wcześniej przeszukawszy chłopaka. Nie bardzo wie czy chce unieść koc, który znajduje się na tylnym siedzeniu, ale z dwojga złego woli zrobić to sam, a nie czekać na szeryfa. Wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi, gdy Stiles spogląda na niego całkiem zaskoczony i chyba oślepiony przez latarkę. Jest profesjonalnie związany i Derek ma ochotę nawet nie wyjmować mu knebla z ust, ale musi dowiedzieć się do jest u licha grane. Chłopak na pewno przeżył traumę.  
Mokra od śliny chusta upada na siedzenie i Stiles zaczyna chichotać jak opętany.  
\- Stary, to nie jest striptizer, którego zatrudniłem – jęczy McCall i Derek ma ochotę palnąć się w czoło.  
\- Koleś, przez ciebie nigdy nie dotrę na imprezę urodzinową – śmieje się Stiles, a potem próbuje wciąż skrępowany odturlać się dalej, gdy Derek stara się go ponownie zakneblować.

Derek nie jest do końca pewien, co powinien zrobić, gdy Stiles wpada na niego w sklepie spożywczym. Chłopak ma przed sobą cholernie długą listę zakupów i ewidentnie jest zajęty kłótnią z kimś przez telefon. Odbija się od jego klatki piersiowej i prawie upada, ale Derek oczywiście chwyta go w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Czekaj tato – jęczy chłopak. – Mój wybawca na pewno wie czy kurczak jest zdrowszy od wołowiny. Wygląda jakby całkiem sporo czasu spędzał na siłowni - mówi nie odrywając się ani na chwilę od telefonu.  
I nie odpychając go nawet. A Derek stoi, obejmując go w pasie i wcale nie czuje się dobrze z faktem, że chłopak jest na pewno pełnoletni. W świetle prawa chyba od pięciu dni, jeśli dobrze policzył.  
Stiles pachnie jak młodość, naiwność i dobro, co przecież nie powinno mieć zapachu. A jednak tak kojarzy się Derekowi i to nie jest dobrze, bo instynktownie zacieśnia chwyt i Stiles uśmiecha się pod nosem, opierając się o niego bardziej ufnie. Chłopak w końcu się rozłącza i wydaje się zaskoczony, że stoją tak blisko. Nie odpycha go jednak, chociaż patrzy na niego pytająco.  
Derek przez chwilę ma ochotę spytać czy w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć na własną imprezę urodzinową, ale ktoś wpada na nich, co chyba nie powinno być dziwne, skoro stoją na środku sklepu.  
Mężczyzna jest wysoki, prawie tak wysoki jak Derek. Nosi bardzo opiętą koszulkę, która idealnie ukazuje jego mięśnie i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie uśmiechał się w ten flirciarski sposób do Stilesa, który wręcz promieniuje szczęściem na widok ewidentnie przystojnej twarzy.  
Derek przysuwa się trochę bliżej, chcąc zaznaczyć terytorium i mężczyzna mruga do Stilesa, taksując go wzrokiem.  
\- Cześć przystojniaku – zaczyna wyjątkowo niskim głosem nieznajomy.  
Stiles zaczyna się rumienić, zdezorientowany. Spogląda wokół, jakby nie wierzył, że to bóstwo na dwóch nogach zwróciło na niego uwagę, a przecież do jasnej cholery, ale Stiles jest cudowny na swój sposób. Jest gadatliwy i szczery. Cholernie inteligentny, sarkastyczny i błyskotliwy. I podatny na wpływy, skoro czuje się postawiony na piedestale tylko dlatego, że jakiś fiut wpadł na niego w supermarkecie i zamierza najwyraźniej go przelecieć. A ten facet nie wie nic o Stilesie i zapewne zależy mu tylko na wypieprzeniu tych pełnych ust, które chłopak uwielbia tak przygryzać.  
Ten facet nie wie nawet ćwierci rzeczy, które wie Derek, więc Hale przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, obejmując Stilesa w pasie, czując jak chłopak do niego lgnie.  
\- Krok do tyłu, kolego – mówi, starając się nie warczeć, bo byłoby to odrobinę nieuprzejme.  
Mężczyzna wydaje się kompletnie zaskoczony i dobrze.  
\- Wynajęliście innego striptizera? – dziwi się nieznajomy i wszystko nagle trafia na swoje miejsce w głowie Dereka.  
Nie może powstrzymać zirytowanego warknięcia, a Stiles zaczyna się ponownie trząść ze śmiechu.  
\- Poważnie, nigdy przez ciebie nie dotrę na tę imprezę – rechocze chłopak, gdy striptizer wycofuje się z supermarketu.

Nie widzi Stilesa przez kilka dni i nie za bardzo wie jak wyrzucić dzieciaka ze swojej głowy. Próbuje wszystkich sposobów, żeby siebie samego przekonać, że to zły pomysł.  
Stiles jest młodszy od niego o sześć lat.  
Stiles jest synem jego szefa.  
Stiles jest cholernie seksowny w swej upartości…  
Nie, nie w ten sposób. Im więcej powodów przeciw znajduje tym bardziej uświadamia sobie, że ta walka jest na nic, bo co rano budzi się z cholernie twardym penisem w bokserkach i wizją ust Stilesa obwiniętych wokół jego członka. Co wcale nie pomaga.  
Wcale nie pomaga też szeryf, który mruczy od czasu do czasu, że Stiles nie przestaje o nim mówić. A potem dodaje, że Derek ma na niego dobry wpływ, co przecież jest idiotyzmem, bo widzieli się trzy razy i za każdym razem Derek niszczył jakąś część makiawelicznego planu, którego celem było dostarczenie chłopaka na jego własną osiemnastkę. Przy sprzyjających wiatrach Stiles nie dotrze na imprezę przed swoimi pięćdziesiątymi urodzinami, gdy Derek przejdzie na emeryturę.  
I wtedy, właśnie, gdy myślał o urodzinach i prezencie dla Stilesa, jego umysł nawiedziła całkiem sympatyczna wizja.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział jak dał się na to namówić, ale właśnie w środku nocy wdarli się ze Scottem na teren prywatny w poszukiwaniu zaginionego inhalatora. Nie wiedział, co McCall robił na granicy rezerwatu wczoraj, ale chyba miało to coś wspólnego z Allison, więc nie chciał znać szczegółów.  
W końcu spojrzał na zegarek zniecierpliwiony, bo poważnie, ale była dziesiąta w nocy i szukanie tak małego przedmiotu z latarkami wydawało się wariactwem.  
\- Scott… Kupisz nowy – zajęczał.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Koleś to draństwo kosztuje jakieś osiemdziesiąt dolców – odparł McCall nielitościwie i zaczął wchodzić głębiej w las.  
Prawda była taka, że nawet nie chodziło o plątanie się w ciemności. Stiles miał po prostu złe przeczucia. Tym bardziej, że obiło mu się o uszy, że właściciel ziemi wrócił do Beacon Hills.  
Właśnie miał ponownie jęczeć, gdy tuż przed nim ktoś ułamał gałązkę.  
\- Scott? – spytał niepewnie, starając się oświetlić kształt przed sobą.  
Latarka jednak została mu wyrwana i teraz sam stał w snopie światła.  
\- To teren prywatny – oznajmił mu dobrze znany głos.  
\- Oficer Hale! – krzyknął z ewidentną ulgą w głosie, a potem zdał sobie sprawę ile przepisów dzisiaj złamali i zamilkł.  
Jego ojciec będzie wściekły.  
\- Ktoś jest z tobą? – spytał mężczyzna jak zwykle brzmiąc na rozdrażnionego.  
\- Nie, totalnie nikogo ze mną nie ma! – krzyknął, chcąc ostrzec McCalla. – Jak totalnie nikogo, oficerze Hale. Jesteśmy tylko ty, ja i las! – dodał jeszcze głośnie i usłyszał rozbawione prychnięcie.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże – odparł Derek i Stiles został pchnięty nie całkiem uprzejmie na jedno z drzew.  
Nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy poczuł na nadgarstkach zimne kajdanki.  
\- Poważnie to jest konieczne? A jak obiecam, że nigdy, już przenigdy nie będę się plątał po lesie? – spytał z nadzieją, ale Derek ponownie prychnął, odwracając go teraz do siebie przodem. – Nie odczytasz mi praw? – zakpił, bo cholera, ale sarkazm to jego jedyna obrona.  
\- Masz prawo się dobrze bawić – odparł Derek, zaskakując go kompletnie. – Bardzo dobrze… - dodał mężczyzna ponownie popychając go na drzewo. – A skoro tak bardzo lubisz policjantów – ciągnął dalej rozbawiony. – I tak bardzo dobrze znasz nasze procedury, nie będziesz chyba zaskoczony, gdy cię dokładnie zrewiduję – ciągnął dalej, ku kompletnemu zaskoczeniu Stilesa.  
Chłopak poczuł, że jego nogi są rozsuwane i z trudem złapał równowagę, a potem prawie przegryzł sobie wargę, gdy Derek bezceremonialnie zaczął gładzić go po łydkach nie opuszczając nawet centymetra powierzchni. Dłonie mężczyzny przesuwały się coraz wyżej i Stiles normalnie czuł, że jego twarz zaczyna płonąć. Nie był pewien czy Derek z niego kpi, ale w tej chwili na pewno nie zamierzał protestować. Jęknął tylko zażenowany, gdy oficer pogładził kciukami jego wystające kości biodrowe, a potem te długie palce przesunęły się na jego żebra, podciągając cienką koszulkę.  
\- Rozgrzałeś się? – spytał Derek kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.  
\- Yhy – jęknął, bo był pewien, że nawet w tak nikłym snopie światła mężczyzna widział jak jego penis napiera na spodnie.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – dodał Derek i po raz kolejny go zaskakując, włożył mu pod ramię latarkę. – Jeśli chcesz coś zobaczyć, lepiej się postaraj – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.  
Stiles starał się jakoś oświetlić Dereka, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło, gdy miał skrępowane ręce. Sytuacji wcale nie ułatwiał fakt, że mężczyzna najwyraźniej właśnie robił coś z ubraniem, bo w zasięgu jego wzroku na mokrych liściach wylądowała skórzana kurtka, a potem koszulka i Stiles naprawdę musiał zobaczyć, co Derek chował pod mundurem!  
Przeklinając swoją nadpobudliwość, zamknął oczy i starał się przypomnieć wszystkie rady jakich udzielił mu miejscowy kieszonkowiec. Nie zajęło mu znowuż tak długo, oswobodzenie się, ale był równie zaskoczony, co Derek, który stał boso w środku cholernego lasu i kręcił właśnie biodrami w takt muzyki, której tutaj nie było.  
\- Cholera – jęknął Stiles.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego? – spytał bardziej niż stwierdził Derek.  
Stiles nawet nie udawał, że się nie gapi, bo cholera, ale Hale naprawdę musiał sporo ćwiczyć. Ignorując fakt, że jedną rękę wciąż miał uwięzioną w pierścieniu kajdanek, podszedł bliżej i okrążył mężczyznę, który spoglądał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles.  
Derek uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, a potem zsunął dłonie w dół aż do guzika swoich spodni. Stiles otworzył szeroko usta, czekając tylko na to jak mężczyzna w końcu ściągnie z siebie ostatnią sztukę odzieży, ale Derek obrócił się do niego tyłem, kołysząc biodrami. Spodnie zaczęły zsuwać się w dół, ukazując bawełniane bokserki z napisem [i]NIE JESTEM STRIPTIZEREM[/i], co było idealne i bezczelne.  
Zaczął chichotać, gdy tylko Derek odwrócił się do niego ze swoim firmowym krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
\- To paradoksalne. Trochę jak kot Schrödingera – zaśmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Derek nie jest pewien czy szeryf nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że spotyka się z jego synem, ale Stilinski nic nie mówi. W zasadzie jego szef jest chyba wdzięczny za to, że Stiles nie chodzi po mieście szukając swojego zaginionego striptizera. Wydaje się też, że John nawet czuje się spokojniejszy, gdy nie zna szczegółów ich związku włącznie z tym, który z nich faktycznie robi striptiz.


End file.
